This invention relates to a coating composition based on a hydroxy component and an anhydride component which can provide durable, glossy, hardened films on a substrate and which resists yellowing when the hydroxy component and the anhydride component are mixed to form a liquid coating. The invention more specifically relates to such a coating composition suitable for use where hardening of the coating at low temperatures, for example, ambient temperatures, is required.